Flames of My Heart
by XBreathxLessX
Summary: A demon isn't supposed to love.A demon isn't supposed to feel emotions.A demon is supposed to feel anything but bloodlust and malice.So why was it that I felt those things when I shouldn't?Why was it that they were the same like that?How can a demon love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs...sadly**

* * *

><p>My great-grandmother was supposed to be his bride. However he fell in love with another. She didn't seem to mind, as she herself had someone she wanted to be with, but they were supposed to allied with the marriage. She gave him a choice, arrange a marriage between their two children. He declined so she thought of another way.<p>

Tsukihime was a smart one. The best leader of the Okami Clan the she had led. She knew an alliance with _the_ Nurahiyon would help her clan for generations, but he had chose someone over her. Not only that but he refused the arrange marriage she had proposed. However she wasn't the leader of her clan for nothing.

When the time came, the Supreme Commander's son was born. A year later, Tsukihime's daughter was born. In a spur of the moment, Tsukihime made a deal that seemed flawless too her. Let her daughter stay with the Nura Clan, growing up with the heir. Chances were high that he would fall in love with her and finally unite the two clans. It was killing two birds with one stone

Nurahiyon saw no fault in that. He wanted to give his son a chance to fall in love. Forced into a loveless marriage would be useless, but growing up with someone he could fall in love was better.

The time came, and Okami-Onna came in second. The heir fell in love with a human, just like his father, of all things! But unlike her mother, she did not have a lover. She did not have someone to love. The man she loved was in the arms of another. The heir was like a brother to her, but his best friend was the man she loved. A married man nonetheless.

It wasn't until a year later that Okami-Onna was wed off to someone in her clan. Someone that would help give a strong offspring. But it was a loveless marriage. My mother couldn't take it and ran away leaving me alone.

Now I carry the burden of my clan. Just like my mother, I was to stay in the Nura Clan, because another male heir was born. A boy by the name Nura Rikou. They believed that the third time would the be the charm to finally unite the two clans...but they were wrong.

He would never love me, like I loved him. Love is so cruel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs...sadly**

* * *

><p>I watched as they embraced each other, my heart shattering into a million pieces. He leaned in for a kiss which she happily replied. I looked away clutching my heart in pain. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes.<p>

_You're a yokai for Satan's sake Tsukiko. Get a hold of yourself. _A tear slipped down my face and I backed away from the scene. A bitter laugh escaped my mouth. It was bound to happen. It was so painfully obvious. Painful for me, obvious for them.

"_Tsukiko-hime_." A voice whispered softly. I looked down at my companion Kira and shook my head. She let out a small whimper before a low growl escaped her mouth. "_How about I kill her?_"

I sat down leaning against the tree. My hands ran through her brown fur as I shook my head.

"He's happy, that's all that matters to me." I whispered back, trying to hold in the tears. A few escaped and I wiped them away furiously. There was no need to cry. I knew that this was going to happen anyways. It was either me or her. In the end, he chose Yuki-Onna.

"_Don't cry Tsukiko-hime_." She nuzzled her face against mine before licking off a stray tear. I forced on a smile, but it came out rather grim.

"Hime?" I mused bitterly. "I don't deserve that title Kira. Nii-kun won't take me back into the clan."

"_You don't have to stay here either_." She replied with a small bark. I laughed slightly. "_You never pledged to him. We can leave together!_"

"Ah." I nodded trying desperately to not cry. I stood up, swallowing my pride and headed back to the Nura estate. I knew what would be awaiting there for me. Going back would hurt me even more, because they would make it seem real to me, which I don't want.

I sucked in a deep breath, wiping my eyes once more, before jumping over the ledge. I smiled at the smaller yokais that ran past me, waving over at Natto. He waved back, and I walked to over to him.

"Is grandpa here?" I asked. It wasn't unusual for me to call Nurahiyon grandpa. Since I was younger, he would always tell me to call him that. Even though it was a bit hard to call the great commander that, I managed and he treated me as his own granddaughter. Though the other yokais would sometimes scold me for calling him that.

I followed after Natto, gulping slightly. He led me to his room and I sat down my knees by the door, knocking softly.

"Come in."

I opened the door and entered into the room. I bowed respectively before sitting down on my knees. He looked my over once, before a sigh escaped his lips.

"No luck this time, eh."

"Iie."

"Are you going to stay?"

I turned my head away, my hands on my lap tightening into fists. If I stayed, it would be painful, if I left it would be painful. There was no win-win situation for me.

"I was thinking about traveling." I replied after a moment. "Or at least finding somewhere to settle down."

He nodded, pouring tea into his cup. He poured some into another cup, before handing it to me. I smiled at him, taking it gratefully. The smell of jasmine hit my nose and my smile grew a bit; my favorite.

"Are you going to tell him?"

The warm tea soothed my throat. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath, my ear twitching slightly. noise came from outside, and I could clearly hear the words being spread throughout the estate. My ears fell slightly, and my tail twitched.

"I'm leaving tonight. I know it's soon, but the sooner the better. I don't want to dampen the good mood." I placed the cup down and stood up. I bowed down respectively.

"Thank you for everything." I whispered, wary of my voice. There was a chance that it would crack. He nodded at me, standing up as well. We walked to the screen door and he turned to me after opening it.

"We're going to miss you."

Suddenly, I bent down pulling him into a hug. I bit my lip.

"I-I'll miss you too." I pulled away forcing on a smile, not meeting his eyes. "Sayonara."

My steps quickened as I pass the jumbling yokais around me. They were holding a celebration for them. A celebration for the two lovers.

Yuki-Onna, I wonder, if he chose me, would you have left too? No, you wouldn't because you swore to him. Even then, you would still love him. Compared to you, my love is worth nothing. I can't even suck it up just to stay by his side. Instead, I'm running away with my tail tuck in-between my legs.

I grabbed the end of my braid, taking off the band when I entered in my fingers ran through my hair as I looked around for things I would need, before walking over to my drawer. I grabbed the picture and a teardrop fell onto it. A choked sob escaped my mouth. Looking at this picture you would think that it was me he fell for, but even a picture can fool you.

Another choked sob escaped my lips as I sat the picture face down.

Even a yokai could experience a broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo everyone! I hoped you like this chapter! I'll have a picture of Tsukiko up soon. Please tell what you guys think in PM or review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone! Sorry this took long, I was with family for and my cousins didn't take it too kindly whenever I was on the computer when they wanted me to play with them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**BTW, to all those who watch the Nurahiyon anime, the 1st episode to the 2nd season is already out! I just have to say, Rihan is one sexy hanyo XD**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs...sadly**

* * *

><p>I stared at my hair through the dim light, my eyes narrowing at how plain it seemed down. I gathered up half of my hair, grabbing the kunai that rested next to me. I hacked off my hair, making it spiky on the sides and back. A sigh escaped my mouth as the short hair tickled my face. My side bangs stayed where they are, two beads on each holding them together.<p>

The bottom half of my hair reached where my sash was on my light brown trousers. I braided it, feeling the bandages that was wrapped around my torso area constrict slightly.

My golden eyes shined from the candle light, my shadow dancing against the walls. Another sigh escaped my lips, and I placed on a red cutoff tank top that stopped right below my chest. My ebony black hair unused to the sudden shortness fell into my face again. I brushed it back, my eyes never leaving my reflection.

My fingers traced each of the two sideways triangle red marks on my face that was proof of my noble blood. How laughable it'll be that yet another noble had failed again to bring the two powerful clans together. But thanks to my brother, they already have a leader, a horrible leader, but one nonetheless. Besides, he told me if I was to fail that I was to never show my face to the clan.

I swallowed hard, my fingers falling from my face. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, feeling the dull aching pain coming from my chest. It would be hard to get rid of this pain, but if I stayed the pain would be even harder to get rid of. How pitiful I was to let something as a_ human_ feeling, _love_, break me like this.

_"Hime-sama, they're all celebrating at the moment. Are you ready?"_

My eyes snapped opened. They stared into their counterparts, seeing the misery and pain that showed. I looked away grabbing the gift given to me since I was young by Rihan-sama, Rikuo's father, who came to be like a father to me until he was killed.

"Gomen Rihan-sama, I have failed you." I whispered softly, my grip tightening on the small choker. A small ring from the bell that was on it, made my grip loosen slightly. My eyes widen. That bell hasn't rang since his death, not even when I took it off.

A small smile formed on my face as I placed the choker on, hearing the bell ring once more when I stood. I stooped down grabbing a small backpack. My hand dropped down, touching the tips of my two katanas that were tied to my sash for comfort.

I looked back at the mirror, seeing that once broken yokai standing strong. I took a deep breath, before turning a way, blowing the candle out. It was time for me to let go. Even as fast as it seems, a broken demon might as well have been a dead demon.

"You don't have to come." I whispered to her stepping out of my former room. A small whine escaped her mouth. I smiled at her, jumping towards the outer wall. She followed in suit, landing gracefully next to me. I looked back, glad that I had stayed on the farther more excluded part of the estate.

Laughter and cheering reached my ears just as the wind grazed by. A bitter smiled formed on my face as I stared at the place I came to know as my home. It was hard leaving here but for my sanity it would be best. I turned away, nodding towards Kira, jumping off the wall.

The bell chimed once more just as a single tear fell from my face. This was a journey that I would walk alone. No longer will I walk alongside the person I have came to love. I was just a friend and that's all I'll ever be. Maybe one day, I'll get over this and move on, that is if my own emotions don't consume me.

_"Word hasn't reached Hoshi-sama. I refuse to return."_

"You'll be branded as a traitor. My brother is older, therefore the right to lead the clan goes to him. I won't be able to waver his thoughts on what goes on in the clan and who they associate with."

_"To me you are the rightful heir hime-sama. The noble blood runs through your veins as well. I can not accept him. Your father died too young after your mother left. If only your grandmother was alive to announce the rightful heir to our clan. By default, your brother takes it for being born five minutes before you. Won't you go back and take what is rightfully yours?"_

My steps faltered slightly. She wanted me to do something that I was powerless against. It wasn't that I was scared to take back my position to be the alpha in our clan, but rather I couldn't. Long before my father had died, he had already announce my brother as the rightful heir to our clan. I was just an accessory to try and unite our clan with the Nura clan.

This discussion isn't the first to come up. As much as I would like to go against nii-kun, I wouldn't win. Rather I would be killed first. As appointed heir and alpha, it would all favor towards him. He was trained to take on many yokais that threatened our clan. He was trained to be the greatest fighter of them all. He was trained to be the leader of our clan.

Me? I was shipped off to the Nura estate. I knew enough hand-to-hand combat that would keep alive if I was in my human and hanyō to keep me alive. Even then in this form I bear right now, I am able to use my powers. In my full demon form, I was trained for agility, stealth, strength, and strategy- if the odds were against us- but never to the point where I was on the same level as my brother. Just enough to take care of Rikuo.

Grandpa even made it to the point where I would learn how to be a wife, which I had failed in cooking. Not my fault that fire tends to disagree with me sometimes. Yuki-Onna was the amazing chef while I barely manage to keep everyone from food poisoning. Some cases were close though.

If I was to take on my brother, it would end disastrous. Though that could just be the coward in me talking.

"Leaving so soon?" The cool voice asked. I froze not bothering to turn around. How had I not sensed his presence or even caught his scent. I gulped slightly shutting my eyes tightly. How did he know that I was leaving?

"Jii-san hinted that a certain wolf had decided to leave. I know the terms of the agreement, Tsukiko."

I turned, staring into the blood red eyes of my- no not mine anymore- nighttime Rikuo. His arms were across his chest as he stared at me. He took a few steps closer to me.

"A-Ah." I forced on a smile. "The agreement wasn't breached in anyway. You fell in love with someone else, and if not chosen I have the choice to leave or stay."

"You're a great yokai and friend." He said. "Won't you join my Hyakki Yakō now that you have a choice?"

My mouth went dry. This wasn't the first time that I was asked by either of the two forms. Every time I would put it off or ignore the question completely. I could never access what I would do if I was to be in this position I am in right now. There were so many different scenarios that I had played out if it came to this, but at the moment nothing came to mind.

"You're one of my greatest friends Rikuo-sama." I said softly walking up to him. I gulped knowing what I was going to do. "I love you for that and I always will. Tsuara-chan is a luck woman you know. But I'll have to decline your offer." I stopped when we were two feet away from each other. I smiled at him.

A soft breeze went past us. I looked away from him taking in a deep breath, sensing Kira not to far away from us. She was just out of range to hear what we were saying. I owe her for that.

"Even if my emotions have a small part in my decision, I want to travel a bit before settling down. I don't want to end up like my mother in a loveless marriage, nor under the control of my brother. Don't get me wrong, the offer to stay is really tempting, but maybe I might find love out there. Hell maybe I'll start up my own clan."

I took a step closer.

"Riki-kun," I whispered using the old nickname I used when I was just a pup. "I'll miss it here, but I don't belong here. Maybe because I'm just bitter about losing you for good, but it's time I started this journey of mine. I feel like a coward running away but I know there's something out there for me. There has to be more to this than just a simple life of a okami-onna, you know."

I smiled at him, closing our distance with one step. He stared at me, not moving.

"I'll miss everyone, especially you and grandpa." My hand reached up, cupping his cheek. "Day Rikuo or Night Rikuo, I don't care. I love you. It doesn't matter to me about either of your forms because to me you're still the same. You're still the same Rikuo I had come to love since I was young."

My hand left his face and I tiptoed kissing his cheek lightly. I stepped back, smiling at him holding back the tears.

"Take care and tell everyone I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye." I turned away from him, with a wave of goodbye. A few tears slipped down my face as my heart grew heavy with each step away from him.

"We'll miss you Tsuki-chan." I closed my eyes cherishing the moment. Day Rikuo, you helped me learn so much. Even as I leave to forget you, there will always be a piece of my heart that you will hold.

"If you ever decide to come back, there's still a spot waiting for you on my Hyakki Yakō."

It's not hard for me to believe that it'll be easier for you to let me go. But I know that even if Yuki-Onna has your heart, that there is a part that belongs to me. Because that one festival had told me that you cared for me. So what if you're feelings for Yuki-Onna exceeded the one's harbored for me. At least these feelings of my mine weren't always unrequited.

_"Won't you stay?"_

I began to run before leaping into the air. I closed my eyes feeling the small sensation that ran through my body. I landed on all four legs letting out a loud howl. It felt good to be in this form again.

_"I will miss being here Kira, but it's time for me to be strong. Heartbreak can only last for so long. Perhaps by then, I'll find love or be contented with traveling around."_

I didn't dare look back. If I did, maybe I would have returned. I needed this. I needed to be away. But I know that there's something out there waiting for me. There's no reason for me to stay in the past, if my future is right by me. Unpredictable and foggy; I always did like a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>how'd you guys like this chapter? I've been getting favorite alerts along with story alerts to which I'm really grateful for guys. But for my sanity, would you guys review? Just some reassurance that Tsukiko isn't some pitiful mary-sue or that the characters our OOC. Thanks for reading this story and supporting me! <strong>


End file.
